Leaving Me
by xbeautifulnightmare
Summary: With Lilian leaving the company, Evan is really disappointed that he never got to know the singing songbird. He always felt something special about her. Will he move on? Will Lilian ever know how he feels before she leaves? Evan/Lilian.
1. Telling Her

**Leaving Me**

-

**Chapter One: **_"Telling Her"_

-

Upon entering the RAW arena, dragging her pink, dotty suitcase behind her, Lilian had a huge smile spread across her beautiful face. Her smile was one of the things she never forgot. Though through that wide grin of her's, the most heart-breaking decision she ever made, never left her mind. She was leaving the business when her contract expires, she felt that it was time to concentrate on her music career. But she knew, it would be extremely hard for her leave. After all, the WWE and the WWE universe had been her family.

Trying to shake her thoughts from her head, her throat became unbearably dry. She looked around and her eyes caught sight of the table that holds the water. Simply taking steps over to the table, she picked up a bottle and twisted the cap open. Taking a huge gulp of her water, she felt a slight brush on her shoulder. She turned her head around and her hazel eyes, met with brown ones.

"Thirsty?" Evan asked, playfully.

"You could say that."

He let out a chuckle. "You should find Punk. I'm sure he as Pepsi, which is much better than water."

She giggled at his little pun. There was no doubt she thought the high-flyer was adorable. Obviously, her gleaming smile was still on her face, she tilted her head to the side, staring at him. Though she knew he was cute, she never realized how sexy he was. She began to wonder off into her own little world before she saw fingers clicking infront of her face.

"Lilian? You okay?" He asked, with a worried expression on his face.

"Huh? Oh sorry, yeah I'm fine."

"Here, I'll walk you to the locker room."

He's not only, attractive and loveable. He was a gentleman. She wasn't getting a crush on him. Was she? Well, even if she was, there was no possible way he would like her back. She was sure, he would prefer someone like, Kelly or Mickie.

"You're leaving aren't you?"

"Sorry?" She was thrown off by his question.

"You're leaving, this. The WWE."

"Oh, right...yes, I am.

"That's a big shame, you know. Lots of people will miss you." _Me being the one who will miss you the most, _he said to himself, inside his head.

"Really? Well, it's just I wanna concentrate on my music. I hope everyone can understand."

"I'm sure they will, they'll just miss you."

After a long chat with each other, they reached the women's locker room.

"Thank you for walking with me."

"It's no problem," he said, before shooting her one of his cheesy smiles.

"I'll see you around," she said, before she sent him a wink and walked into the women's locker room. He simply leaned against the wall, running his fingers along the rim of his water bottle.

"Next time, you'll time her how you feel," he whispered to only himself.

* * *

Well, there's the first chapter. I know, it's short and it's not very good but hopefully, I'll get into the story. I've always had this idea in my head for quite a while, so I _finally _decided to write it. Hopefully you've enjoyed it so far and it's not boring. Please review.


	2. She Loves The Fans!

**Chapter Two: **_"She Loves The Fans!"_

-

Author's Note; Thanks to **xboisebelle, xxcandixcrazedxx, xRey'sAngel, Ashleymassarophan1, xBeautifullyBroken, Juniorspades, perfectly. **_and _**Lennie1984 **for reviewing the last chapter.

You guys rock my socks. [:

- - - - - - - - - - - -

As she held the microphone to her mouth, Lilian parted her lips and began to sing the national anthem for the crowd. This is what she did best. Singing. It was her passion, her life. Ever since she was only five years old, Lilian always wanted to be a singer. That was her dream and she knew, she was going to reach it, no matter what the price. But she _never _in a millon years thought she would become a WWE diva. The phone call from her agent was a tremendous shock to her, she wasn't a wrestler, surly she wouldn't fit in this world. But her agent sure proved her wrong and Lilian became the first decade diva, which is truly an amazing honor to her.

When Lilian would leave the WWE, not only would she miss her friends dearly; she would miss the fans, the cheering. She even said it herself, nothing compares to ten-thousand plus fans screaming for you. The fans really meant a big deal to Lilian. People say it all the time, but when Lilian said it, she was telling the truth. She wouldn't be here, if it wasn't for the WWE universe.

After another amazing performance by Lilian, she described some of the exciting action the crowd would see that night...

Backstage, Evan was waiting for Lilian to finish the show and right there, he was going to tell her how he felt. Knowing that he didn't have a match that night, he was in his locker room, standing infront of his mirror, practicing how he was going to tell her.

"There's something I've always wanted to tell you...No. That's not right...Lilian, I've been feeli-"

"What are you doing man?"

Evan jumped out of his skin, hearing a voice that he wasn't expecting. He turned around to see his friend, Chris Jericho, standing in the door way, with a bizarre look on his face.

"Dude! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Evan said, while holding his hand on his heart.

"Hey, I'm not the one talking to myself in a mirror." Chris retorted.

"I was _not_ talking to myself! I was, uh, nothing. Forget it."

Chris rolled his eyes, as he flopped down onto the sofa and grabbed a magazine from the table.

"Make yourself at home." Evan mumbled.

Chris looked up from the magazine, to look at Evan, and raised his eyebrow. "What was that?"

"Nothing. Why are you here anyway? Do you have a match?"

"Yeah, the main event, actually." Chris boasted.

"Well lucky you."

"Whatever," He said, throwing the magazine to the side of him, obviously bored of it already, "Are you going to the club tonight, by the way?"

"No, thanks. I'll pass."

"Aw, come on. You can ask Lilian to come."

Evan eyes widened. "How did you-"

"I heard you say her name in the mirror. I'm guessing you like her."

Evan looked down, staring at his feet. "Maybe..."

"Just ask her, dude."

"Fine! But if she says no..."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I gotta go get ready for my match," standing up, he started to strech his back, "Remember to ask her." Chris walked out of the room, leaving Evan to his practicing, but this time, in his own head.

**_______________________**

Pacing around in his locker room, Evan looked at his watch for the hundredth time that night. _10.45pm. Fifteen more minutes. _He thought. He was getting more nervous everytime a second passed.

When it was finally 10.55pm, he started to make his way to the curtain entrance.

He finally made it there and stood around, waiting for Lilian.

He heard her on the microphone, thanking the crowd for coming out to show, and approximately, ten minutes later, Lilian walked through the curtain.

_Wow, she's truly beautiful. _He thought. Staring at her.

"Hey Lilian!" He shouted after her.

"Oh, hey Evan." She gave him a friendly smile and walked over to him.

"Have a good night?

"Yeah, it was a blast."

"I heard you sing. You have a great voice."

Tugging a piece of her hair behind her ear - while still smiling, of course - she replied, "Thank you."

"I wanted to ask you something."

"And what's that?"

"Well, me, some of the guys and girls are going to the club, so I was wondering. Er..."

Lilian tilted her head at him. "Yes?"

"Um, well. Would you like to go with me?"

"You mean, like a date?"

He looked down at the floor. _She's going to say no. _He said to himself, inside his head, disappointed, "Yes." He finally replied, still not looking at her.

"Of course! I would love to."

He looked up, his eyes glazed with happiness. "Are you serious?"

Her smile grew even wider, deciding that he was more adorable than the last time they saw each other. "Yes, I'm serious."

"Then let's get going." He smiled, holding out his arm for her to link with, which she did so.

He didn't tell her how he felt, but at least he had the courage to actually ask her out on a date.

_Maybe he doesn't want someone like, Kelly or Mickie after all. _Lilian thought to herself, as they both walked off together, both of them laughing about something Evan said.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Okay, there's the next chapter! I'm actually really happy because I've had quite a few ideas for this fic. :D

Oh, and I watched Summerslam last night. People who think Lilian isn't talented because she makes mistakes, you need really need to get something and that's called...A. LIFE.

Once again, I so hope this fic isn't boring. Don't worry, this story will not be rushed. I repeat, NOT rushed. XD Please R&R. Weather you like it or not; tell me. (:


	3. The Lie

**Chapter Three: **_"The Lie"  
__-  
_Author's Note; Thanks so much to **xxcandixcrazedxx, Juniorspades, 16miki112, xboisebelle, xTwistedxImperfectionx, Lennie1984, spunkyxxattitude**_, _**Ashleymassarophan1, KellyKellz09, Nikko, The Jesus Of Suburbia **and **Christy** for reviewing the last chapter.  
You guys are one word: amazing. (:

- - - -

Carefully straightening her hair in the mirror, Lilian was ecstatic about her date with Evan. Or really was it a date? A couple of the other divas and superstars were going too. Was it what you would call a 'real' date?

Though some might say this, it didn't matter to Lilian. As long as she got to be with Evan, she was perfectly happy.

She started dabbing blusher on her cheeks, making them a very light pink. She didn't want to be too long, her and Evan went separate their ways at the hotel to get changed and would meet in a short while.

She smoothed down her silk, black dress and nodded her head, satisfied with the way she looked. She grabbed her purse, making sure her cell phone, keys and money were in there. The smile she always wore, was plastered on her face. She shut her hotel door room behind her and made her way down to the hotel lobby.

Lilian was just about to walk about the corner, when she heard Evan and Randy talking about her. She stopped to listen.

"Dude, what's going on with you and Lilian?" Asked a nosey Randy Orton.

Evan didn't wanna look weak infront of him. He didn't want to tell them that he was in love with her. God knows how much fun they would make out of him. The only person that knew was Chris, and he wasn't there, so Evan made a lie. A very horrible lie.

"Er, you know. Just a one nighter."

"Ahhh, I see. Nice one," he said, patting him on the shoulder.

Lilian eyes went wide and her hand flew to her mouth. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Just a one nighter. _That sentence repeating over and over again in her confused head. She couldn't stop herself from crying. This guy, was supposed to be the guy that she wanted to get to know.

"Damn, where the hell is Maria? I gotta go find her. I'll be right back."

"Alright."

Lilian stepped out of the corner, Evan's back was turned to her. He looked at his watch and was starting to worry about Lilian, she was supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago. He turned around to see her and smiled, not knowing that she had heard what he said to Randy.

He walked up to her, his stomach knotted with nerves. Lilian stood there, staring at him.

Noticing her mascara running down her cheeks, he soon realized that she had been crying, his smile fading away from his face.

"Lilian, what's happened?"

"You! You're such a jerk!" She quickly brought her petite hand up to her cheeks and roughly wiped away her black tears. "I can't believe I ever felt something for you." She managed to say, and then started walking off.

"Lilian, wait!"

He grabbed her skinny wrist, very gently and turned her around so their faces were just inches away. But before he could do or say anything, she pulled her arm away and stepped back.

"Leave me alone! I'm not a prop. I'm not something you can have a night with and then just dump the next day, so just leave me alone. I never want to talk to you again. I don't even wanna see you again. Get. Out. Of. My. Life."

She whispered very coldly before walking off, letting more tears flow down her cheeks and fall onto the cold floor.

She left a shocked Evan, standing there, wondering what he had done.

-------------------------------------------

:oo dundundun...now, was any of you expecting that? raise your hand if you think evan is stupid, yet still smexy :P

gosh. so sorry this chappie took so long to get up. i've been so busy with school, it's unbelievable. D:

anyways, i hate this chapter with a passion. *crys in a corner, holding my evan shirt XD* it really sucks, i'm so sorry. ): i just wanted to get it up because i didn't want you all to think that i abandoned this fic, because believe me...i never will. [:

my reviews inspire me so much. i really do appreciate them; so please please, R&R.

.


	4. Trying To Mend My Broken Heart

**Trying To Mend My Broken Heart.**

**Author's Note; **Thanks very much to **Juniorspades**, **xxDXFANSxx**, **16miki112**, **xTwistedxImperfectionx**,** Glamagirl**, **NcisandBonesFan4Life**, **xMaria-x-Randyx** and, **Ashleymassarophan1**.

You guys rawkkk! :)

* * *

Lilian casually walked to the arena for another show of Monday Night Raw, but tonight, she wasn't her usual, bouncy self.

The only thing she could think about was Evan Bourne.

"How could I have been so stupid to fall for someone like him?" She quietly murmured to herself, not caring if anyone around heard her.

When she told Evan that she never wanted to see or talk to him again, she meant it.

She even went as far as leaving her phone at her hotel room. He was phoning and texting her so much, she was going insane.

Though Lilian wanted to forget about Evan, she couldn't help but think about him. His smile, his good looks, his memorizing eyes...yet, she was also thinking about what he said about her.

She sighed. She was so confused.

Lilian walked into the divas locker room, completely and utterly ignoring anyone in there.

Fellow WWE Diva, Mickie James noticed this and instantly, she knew something was wrong. Before walking over to the Latina, she nudged Kelly Kelly with her arm, and followed her.

Mickie bit her lip and looked at Kelly.

"...hey Lil."

Lilian slowly turned her head around, finding herself to be looking at her close friends.

"Oh, hey guys." Lilian said before she cracked a smile for the first time in days.

Lilian was sorting her things out; now, she wasn't even looking at Mickie and Kelly.

"We just came over to see what's wrong. You seem upset."

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Lil, come on," Kelly began, "We know something is wrong."

"Nothing! I'm fine!" Her anger was beginning to take control. "Please guys, just leave me alone."

Tears began to form in her eyes, when she felt Mickie take her arms into her hands and sat her down.

"Lilian, we're worried about you. What has happened?" Mickie and Kelly sat down on either side of the blonde haired diva and tried to comfort her.

Lilian sighed. She knew they wasn't going to give in anytime soon, so she explained in the best possible way what happened with Evan. How he hurt her. How he break her heart.

"Oh God, Lil."

Mickie stroked Lilian's arm, while Kelly had her arm around her shoulders, both feeling sorry for her.

"We know how much you liked him. He's an ass for saying that about you."

"Thanks guys. I just hate how much I'm thinking about him."

"Hey, how about you come to the club with us tonight? Try and get that scumbag out of your mind?" Mickie asked with a warm smile.

Lilian smiled back at her. "Sounds great."

* * *

Kelly and Mickie were happy to see Lilian laughing and joking again. They really hated to see her depressed, especially over a guy who had absolutely no respect for her and her pride.

But all that changed when they saw Lilian rushing over them to say she had to go.

"Look who just walked in."

Non other than Evan Bourne.

"I'm going guys. I just can't be here knowing that he's here too."

They nodded, understanding fully.

"Thank you for a good night, guys." She hugged the both of them and walked off, towards the exit. But she suddenly felt someone grab her wrist and drag her towards them.

At first, she was petrified but when she saw the person's face, her blood began to boil.

"Let go of me." Ripping her hand away from Evan.

"Lilian, please. Let me talk."

"No! Now if you'll excuse, I would like to go home _tonight_."

"I'm sick and tired of you ignoring me and not giving me a chance to explain!"

"Why in the hell would I give you a chance to try and back out of something _you _said?! And you know what? I'm tired you calling me all the time! Why can't you understand that I don't want anything to do with you! I'm not just some whore you can sleep around with and then –"

Lilian had a whole lot more to say to him, but Evan's lips on hers was preventing her.

He started to tightly wrap his arms around her waist, while she tried so hard to not kiss him back, but all her feelings for him came rushing back. She responded to the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, which even surprised Evan. He was expecting another rant from her; maybe a slap around the face, but no. She was kissing him back and that was all he was concentrating on.

All they did was stand there, the music blaring and people dancing around them while they kissed.

Lilian snapped her eyes open when she came back into the real world, pulling herself away from Evan.

"I have to go." She said, breathless from the kiss.

Evan was breathless, too; breathing deeply to try and get oxygen into his lungs.

"What? Lil–"

But before he could say anything else, she was already rushing towards the exit of the club.

Lilian stood outside, waiting for a taxi, not even caring that it was pouring down with rain.

She sighed with relief when a taxi pulled up. She climbed in.

"Starlight Hotel, please."

She sat back in her seat and looked out the window, watching the rain stream down.

God, what was she supposed to do now?

* * *

gosh! i am SO sorry for not updating sooner! blame my stupid college. oh and my exams. ugh.

but anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chappie; thank you to my girly christal who checked this over for me. love you girl!

reviews would be very much appreicated! x


End file.
